US 2002/0077599 A1 concerns an inserter for a low-profile, angled infusion set which inserter comprises an inserter housing having a bottom wall, a retainer slidably connected to the inserter housing for movement between retracted and extended positions in a direction substantially parallel with the bottom wall. The inserter also comprises a base member connected to the outer surface of the inserter housing. The retainer is adapted to releasably receive a sensor housing. When used the retainer 30 moves forward and causes the needle 27 and the sensor 26 to pierce the skin at a proper angle and enter into the subcutaneous layer at a proper distance. The sensor housing 28 can then be released from the inserter assembly 10 by depressing the release button 66. Afterwards the mounting pad 80 is secured to the skin and the needle 27 is removed, thus leaving the sensor 26 in place. This reference concerns a rather complex structure and the complexity necessitates the use of two housing portions, an upper and a lower which portions may be constructed of any suitable material, and can be retained together through screws (23, FIG. 5), interlocking tabs, adhesive, heat-staking or a combination thereof, or any other well-known fastening means.
An inserter described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,925 B1 comprises an injector and an insertion set. The injector is designed to place a needle through the skin at a selected insertion angle and with a controlled force and speed of insertion. The injector comprises a spring-loaded plunger having a head for receiving and supporting the insertion set in a position with an insertion projecting outwardly for transcutaneous placement through the skin of a patient. The plunger is designed for retraction and retention to a locked position with a drive spring compressed in a manner applying a predetermined spring force to the plunger head. FIGS. 30 and 31 illustrate how the subcutaneous insertion set 14 is assembled with the injector when preparing the injector for use.